L'alliance mortelle
by Laurie.yume
Summary: Amy, une adolescente, n'est pas si normal qu'elle en à l'air! En faite c'est la dernière sang pur des renard à queue (kitsune dans la mythologie japonaise). Elle est accompagné de Léo, un loup-garou qui a un renard à queue nommé Riker, en lui. Laurie la dernière gardienne de la réalité toujours en compagnie de Nadir maitre dans l'art du combat. Et de Laure qui maitrise la glace.


_L'alliance mortelle_

_Chapitre 1: Amy_

\- T'es dingue ou quoi? Laurie tu déconne?

\- Quoi c'est pas moi, c'est lui qui m'as demander de te dire ça.

\- Pauvre Nico il a perdu la tête, jamais je ne sortirai avec lui.

\- Hein ! Et pourquoi ? Il est beau, intelligent et sympa. Sérieux Amy, tu n'est jamais sortie avec un mec de toute ta vie alors que tu en as une dizaine qui ne rêve que de toi!

\- Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être en couple! Et sa vaut mieux pour eux, crois moi!

En faite Amy s'intéresse au mecs et particulièrement à Nicolas Seling, le beau gosse du lycée. Mais, elle s'interdisait de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Elle n'aimait pas Nicolas, mais elle le trouvait vachement mignon. Elle était heureuse d'entendre qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle cachait bien son jeu. Quand elle vis son bus arriver, elle dit au revoir à Laurie et Laure avant de monter et de s'assoir pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois rentrée, elle déjeuna, fit ses devoirs et monta dans sa chambre. Elle installa des cousins sous ses couettes et sauta par la fenêtre pour aller courir dans les bois. Elle adorait passer des jours entier dans la forêt pour chasser ou dormir à la belle étoile. Une fois, elle y a passée une semaine entière sans prévenir qui que ce sois, sa mère avait été tellement en colère qu'elle l'avait frapper jusqu'à épuisement. Elle l'avait privée de sortie à vie, mais Amy était passée dessus assez vite en sortant presque tout les soirs.

Courir et chasser étaient ses activités favorite, cela lui permettait de dévoiler sa vrai nature. Elle se sentait bien. Mais ce jour là, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre, comme une présence, un intrus. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer quand elle aperçu une biche au loin. Mais avant qu'elle commence a ce transformer, elle vit un loup attraper la biche par le cou. La biche s'agita quelques seconde avant de tomber à terre inerte.

Amy regarda le loup dans les yeux, il se retourna comme s'il était paniqué que quelqu'un l'ai vu. Amy su qu'il n'était pas un loup ordinaire, elle savait reconnaître les créatures surnaturelle, et lui, c'était un loup-garou. Elle l'observait, il était brun avec les yeux rouge. Soudain il se mit à courir, mais, Amy, plus rapide, le rattrapa facilement. Il s'arrêta l'air déconcerté.

\- Pas la peine de t'enfuir, je sais que tu n'est pas un loup ordinaire!

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué, et s'assit. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant que Amy perde patience.

\- Bon tu peut te transformer maintenant!

Il baissa la tête et Amy vu la fourrure partir petit à petit. Et quand la transformation fus achevé, Amy aperçu un jeune homme au yeux brun, des cheveux brun eux aussi, court et mal coiffé. Il se leva. Il était grand, musclé avec un short et un T-shirt noir simple mais qui lui allait à était beau, ça elle pouvait lui accorder.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Amy et toi?

\- Heu, moi c'est Léo. Tu n'est pas effrayé? Et comment tu sais ce que je suis?

\- Oh, les loups-garou ne me font pas peur! Je les trouve plutôt mignon quand ils sont transformés. Et je sais que tu en es un parce que je l'ai senti, banane! Et aussi parce qu'il n'y a pas de loup en liberté dans la région.

\- Mais comment tu l'as sentie? Sa veut dire que tu es aussi une bonatuurlike!

\- Une quoi?!

\- Une bonatuurlike. C'est le nom que l'on donne à toute les créature surnaturelle. Bonatuurlike veut dire surnaturelle.

\- Ah ok. Donc oui on peut dire que je suis ce que tu as dit.

\- Bonatuurlike, mais je ne sens aucune aura particulière chez toi. Je sens juste que tu n'es pas humaine.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler des renards à plusieurs queues?

\- Oui dans les livres, mais ils ont tous disparut!

\- Ouais c'est bien les livres. Ben maintenant tu sais qu'il en reste une. Je suis une renarde a queues, j'en ai six pour le moment. Une fois que j'en aurait plus de puissance j'en aurai plus! Je m'entraine pour réussir à en avoir dix. Je suis la dernière sang pur.

\- Waouh, c'est incroyable! Je ne savais pas...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et ce mit à se tenir le ventre avant de s'écrouler. Amy s'avança mais Léo la repoussa assez violemment, et dés qu'il la toucha, Amy senti que son aura avait changé.

\- Léo ça va?

\- Oui, j'ai une crampe ne tant fais pas.

\- Ton aura à changé, ça ne peut pas être une crampe!

Il marmonna quelque chose et se releva l'air de rien.

\- Sa va beaucoup mieux, ce n'est rien.

\- Heu, t'es sûr? Je trouve que c'est un peu rapide comme guérison. Pourquoi ton aura à changé?

\- C'est juste sur le coup de l'excitation. Mon loup à voulut sortir, et quand je ne me contrôle pas c'est douloureux et mon aura change. Voilà pourquoi!

\- Ok, je ne connaissait pas cela chez les loup.

\- Maintenant tu sais! Bon c'est sympa de parler mais je dois rapporter cette biche à la meute.

\- Ok, je dois y aller aussi, ma mère va encore m'engueuler!

\- Dis moi, ta mère et au courant de ta vrai nature?

\- Non personne ne l'est, alors chut! Pas un mot sur notre rencontre, puisque je suis la dernière sang pur il y a des chances pour que des gens veulent s'en prendre a moi.

\- Compte sur moi, cette rencontre reste entre nous!

\- Merci. Allez, à un de ses quartes!

Il lui fit signe de la main, attrapa la biche et parti tranquillement. Quand elle arriva a la maison, sa mère se jeta sur elle:

\- Où est-ce que tu étais? Il est 18h , tu devais être rentrée depuis deux heures! Idiote, je me suis tellement inquiétée!

\- Ho c'est bon! J'ai rencontrée un ami sur le chemin du retour et j'ai pas vu l'heure passé! Et puis tu étais tellement inquiète, mon œil! Tu m'attendais juste pour faire la cuisine et le ménage comme d'hab'!

\- Petite peste! Va te mettre au boulot! Si je fais tout ça c'est pour te forger, que tu sois forte!

\- Mais oui! Allez lâche moi, je monte, tu te débrouille toute seule. Ça te changera !

Amy savais qu'elle avait dépassée les bornes et que la corde que tenais ça mère allait bientôt voler.

\- Petite ingrate! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi tu ose me désobéir! Tu vas prendre chère pour ta conduite inacceptable!

Sa mère c'était rapprochée d'elle et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Elle se mit alors à la frapper de toute ces forces. Amy sentais la colère de sa mère et se laissait faire. Elle savait que c'était inutile de rendre les coups. Déjà parce que les coups disparaitrai dans quelque minute et si elle frapperai sa mère ne survivrai pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa mère la lâcha et la lança dans l'escalier. Amy monta rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et respira difficilement en pleurant. Elle ne pleurai pas à cause des coups de sa mère, mais a cause de son manque d'affection. Amy ne veut rien d'autre qu'un peut d'amour de sa mère mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle sortie son portable de sa poche et décrocha après avoir vu le nom de Laurie s'afficher.

\- Coucou Amy! Alors ça va?

Amy essaya de parler normalement mais sa voix tremblait.

\- Ça vas et toi?

\- Houla! Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ta mère?

\- Ouais mais c'est rien, t'inquiète pas! Alors que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir au téléphone? C'est rare.

Amy tourna la tête pour regarder dehors et vis un homme assez grand qui la regardait dans les yeux en souriant. Amy ne le voyait pas très bien, elle savait juste qu'il était grand, les cheveux court et qu'il avait un regard effrayant. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude. Malheureusement, Amy ne réussie pas à le voir plus en détail à cause de la nuit qui tombait. Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de le voir disparaître d'un seul coup. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendis Laurie qui gueulai dans le téléphone.

\- AMY! OH TU ES Là! HALLO LA LUNE!

\- Oh, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Hé ben, enfin j'entends ta voix! Tu m'as fais peur, bon à demain. Je te raconterai tout en détail.

\- Heu, ok, à demain.

Amy n'avait aucune idée de se que Laurie pouvait bien lui raconter. Mais elle avait plus peur de l'homme qu'elle venait de voir. Amy n'arrêta pas de penser à lui. Elle pensa un moment que c'était Léo, mais elle repoussa vite cette idée. En premier, elle n'avait pas reconnu son aura et ses yeux n'étaient pas du tout pareil! Non, Léo avait un regard aux yeux bruns, gentil et curieux. Alors que l'inconnu avait un regard froid et effrayant.

Amy alla se coucher et se fut une nuit sans rêve.


End file.
